We're going to Ibiza. .well thats what we thought
by SexyQuistis
Summary: the ff8 gang go on hoilday to ibiza but end up in Eygpt what will happen between Quistis and Seifer ?


WE'RE GOING TO IBIZA!

# Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine where on there way to Ibiza for a holiday booked by Irvine.

Seifer was sitting next to Squall

Seifer: the minute I get off this damn plane women are gonna

Be all over me

Squall: whatever

Seifer: it's coz I'm so God damn hot, Squally boy!

Seated behind them where Selphie and Irvine

Selphie: I thought Ibiza was only a few hours away? 

It's been 5 hours so far

Irvine: maybe he's taking the long route or something?

Quistis butts in

Quistis: oh do be serious; there is no long route something

Must of gone wrong 

Rinoa over hears this and begins to panic 

Rinoa: oh my God we're gonna crash and the plane

Will blow up and there will be nothing left

Of us apart from pieces of us laying all

Over the plane wreck

Rinoa starts to run around the plane 

Rinoa: I don't wanna die I'm too young! Please help me!

Zell: nice one Quisty you've started her off

Rinoa try's opening the plane door but a airhostess stops her and escorts her back to her seat

*******************

They arrived at the airport 9 hours later 

Zell: that was a really long 2 hours

Quistis: I made it exactly 9 hour's a 5 minutes and 35 seconds

Irvine:yeah, yeah who cares let's just get the hell outta here

Selphie looks for a sign pointing the way out

Selphie: aren't they meant to speak Spanish here?

Quistis: yes that's right

Selphie: so what's that it ain't Spanish!!?

They all study the sign

Squall: God knows 

Seifer: who cares, let's just go we're find our own way out

*************

They stop a Taxi and Quistis asks in Spanish to take them to their hotel 

Man: eh?

Quistis repeats it

Man: eh?

Seifer: drive goddamn it drive!

Zell: he can't even speak he's own language dumb driver!

After a few minutes the driver begins to drive.

He stops an hour later and the 7 teenagers step out of the car

Rinoa: Irvine you betta pay the man

Irvine hand the man some Spanish notes, he starts shouting 

Rinoa: I think we're in trouble he won't expect the money

The taxi driver drove off leaving them 

Selphie: I never knew Ibiza had a desert?

Quistis: nor did I 

Squall: look at those massive pyramids 

They all looked at each other

All: shit!

Zell: ya know what this means don't ya?

Quistis: we're in Eygpt!

Squall turned around to see the taxi had left

Squall: what do we do now?

They all looked a Irvine evilly 

Quistis: why are we in Egypt!?

Rinoa: yeah Irvine you better have a good excuse 

Irvine: erm….well..er I must of booked the wrong tickets

They all started kicking and punching Irvine for the next 5 minutes

Irvine; ohhh I'm sorry please get off me!

They walked a few minutes and they entered a market place 

Irvine: we gotta get back to the airport

Selphie: that's the best thing you've said all day

Squall: we can't walk in this heat we're all die

Zell: I gotta cool idea

Rinoa: what!? What is it Zell?

Zell: well we could trade one of the girls in for a herd of camels

Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie: what!?

Zell: ok, ok it was just an idea! Chill!

Seifer: your all useless, our go talk to one of the locals 

Seifer walks over to a man 

Seifer: do you speak English?

Man: little, ya

Seifer: we need to go to the airport!

Man: airport?

Seifer: yes can you help us?

Man: in return girl

Pointing to Quistis 

Quistis: no way!

Zell: what did I tell ya!

The man goes over to Quistis and flings her over his shoulders 

Quistis: get your savage hands off me!

Seifer: do what the lady tell's ya!

Seifer then punches the man to the ground he landed on top of Quistis

Quistis: a little help here please people!?

Ten tall man dressed in black with swords came over to them

Man 1: please follow us 

Selphie: why?

Man 2: our leader wishes to speak to you 

Seifer: no way!

Man 1: please follow us or remain here and die

Rinoa: in that case I'm following

*********************

They entered a large palace and stood in front of a short fat man

Squall: where are we?

Man: welcome to my palace 

Rinoa: are you a king?

Man: no I won the lottery flu out here and pretend I'm a king actually 

Quistis: how sad

Seifer: we gotta get to the airport!

Man: there's no rush stay here a few day enjoy yourself!

Selphie: yeahhhhh can we? It sounds fun!

Squall: whatever

Man: then it's settled; oh and by the way I'm Salamander 

*********************

Seifer was exploring the palace he entered a dark room 

Seifer: what do we have in here?

He opened a box and a carpet flew out 

Seifer: wow a magic carpet, hmmmm this could come in very handy!

****************

It was night and Quistis was walking around on her own private balcony when a voice called out to her it was seifer

Quistis: your flying?!

Seifer: look a magic carpet wanna ride?

Quistis: is it safe?

Seifer: of course take my hand you can trust me

Quistis took Seifer's hand and sat next to him Seifer put his arm around her to keep her warm and they flew off into the distance.

They flew all over Egypt 

Seifer: I can show you the world shiny shimmering splendid tell

Me Quistis now when did you last let your heart decide.

I can open your eyes take you wonder by wonder over 

Side-ways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new 

World a new fantastic point of view no one to tell us

No or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

Quistis: a whole new world a dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear I'm in 

A whole new world with you.

Unbelievable sites sawing tumbling 

Through and endless diamond sky a whole new world

Seifer: don't you dare close your eyes hold your breath it gets better.

Quistis: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to

Be every turn a surprise every moment gets better. 

Both:our chase them anywhere there's time to spare let me share this whole new 

World with you. A whole new world a thrilling chase a wondrous place for 

For you and me………….

THE END


End file.
